She's More Than Just A Robot: The Sequel
by Gorillazfan-102
Summary: Jacob and Cyborg Noodle are now parents and are having a good life. But when Jacobs old boss comes over to visit things take a very strange turn.
1. Chapter 1: Intro

**Intro  
**  
Things were going well for the young mechanic Jacob he was married and had Cyborg Noodle as his wife. But the best thing of all was that they were now parents.

"Akira-kun try to push off the ground with your feet." Cyborg Noodle said.

She and Jacob were trying to teach their son how to somersault.  
Akira had been named after Jacobs close friend (who was now dead).

Their son Akira is a very sweet little boy who likes to play alot.  
Akira was born with crystal blue eye's like his father Jacob, but his hair was purple like his mother Cyborg Noodle's.  
He had pale skin too which he also inherited from his mother.  
Akira was different from any other little kid.  
To his parents Jacob and Cyborg that alone is what makes him special.

The three of them spent the day playing outside when suddenly, Jacob and Cyborg Noodle both heard Murdocs voice call out.

"Jacob! Cyborg!" Murdoc called. "Come inside you two got a letter from someone!"

Cyborg picked up Akira and followed Jacob inside the island.

**A Couple Minutes** **Later**

Jacob was reading a letter that had been sent to both him and Cyborg.

_Dear Jacob,  
Congratulations on your marriage.  
I never thought the day would come when you'd get married._

_I'm also very surprised to know that your now a father._

_I wanted to let you know that I'm coming over to visit for a couple weeks.  
I can't wait to see how my old former apprentice is doing._

_I'll be there in a few days._

_Signed, Pete._

Jacob's eye's widened at what the letter said.  
Cyborg Noodle seemed to take notice to this.

"Jacob-kun what's wrong?" She asked.

"Cyborg do you remember what I told you about my former job as a mechanic?" Jacob asked.

Cyborg Noodle nodded. "Yes."

"Do you remember what I said about having a crazy boss?" Jacob added.

Cyborg nodded again in response.

"Well Cyborg the thing is... Pete is my crazy old boss." Jacob answered

Cyborg's Eye's widened at this.

"What are we going to do Jacob-kun?" She asked.

"I don't know Cyborg Dear." Jacob answered.

**Here you are first chapter of the sequel to the story. Tell me what ya' think leave your reviews and I'll continue. Also give some more Ideas on what you want to happen next.**

**I also want to thank ladyxa for allowing me to be able use her OC "Pete" from her Gorillaz fanfic "Surprises."**

**Thank you ladyxa!**

**There will be more of him later on in the story.**

**Any who like I said leave your reviews and I'll continue and again give me some more Ideas on what you want to happen next.**


	2. Chapter 2: Looking Back

Chapter** 1**

Jacob and Cyborg Noodle were both downstairs with Murdoc, thinking of how they were going to deal with Pete once he arrived.

"What was your life like before I brought you here kid, What were your parents like?" Murdoc asked breaking the silence.

"I never knew my parents." Jacob answered. "I've been an orphan my whole life."

Murdoc was surprised to here this from the young mechanic.

"You're an orphan, then how did you afford to go to school?" Murdoc asked.

"Remember what I told you about My boss Pete?" Jacob asked.

Murdoc Nodded at him.

"Well I kind of had a similar childhood like your's." Jacob told him.

Murdoc's eye's widened. "What was it like?"

Jacob looked at Murdoc and began to explain "Well..."

**Flashback**

_A Young Thirteen Year old Jacob stood on the stage dressed in hip hop clothing. He was dressed in a pair of jeans that sagged slightly passed his waist, a sideways baseball cap, and a T-shirt a couple sizes too big for his skinny body.  
He also had on white sneakers, and a couple Bling-Bling necklaces around his neck._**  
**

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, Please give a warm-hearted welcome to young Jacob Nathaniel Richardson, as he performs as a young rapper boy singing Coolio's hit song...Gangsta's Paradise."_

_A small round of applause rippled across the pub and Jacob was shoved out from behind the curtains. _

_"Sing you stupid little punk or I'll break your arms again!" A huge man, with long greasy hair and a beard shoved Jacob again._

_The music started up and Jacob began to rap._

_As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death  
__I take a look at my life and realize there's not much left_

_coz I've been blastin and laughin so long, that_  
_even my mama thinks that my mind is gone_  
_but I ain't never crossed a man that didn't deserve it_  
_I've been treated like a punk you know that's unheard of_

_you better watch how you're talking, and where you're walking_  
_or you and your homies might be lined in chalk_  
_I really hate to trip but i gotta, loc_

_As I Grow I see myself in the pistol smoke, fool_  
_I'm the kinda G the little homies wanna be like_  
_on my knees in the night, saying prayers in the streetlight_

_been spending most their lives, living in the gangsta's paradise_  
_been spending most their lives, living in the gangsta's paradise_  
_keep spending most our lives, living in the gangsta's paradise_  
_keep spending most our lives, living in the gangsta's paradise_

_They got the situation, they got me facin'_  
_I can't live a normal life, I was raised by the stripes_  
_so I gotta be down with the hood team_  
_too much television watching got me chasing dreams_  
_  
I'm an educated fool with money on my mind_  
_got my 10 in my hand and a gleam in my eye_  
_  
I'm a loc'd out gangsta set trippin' banger_  
_and my homies is down so don't arouse my anger, fool_  
_death ain't nothing but a heartbeat away,_  
_I'm living life, do or die, what can I say_

_I'm 23 now, but will I live to see 24_  
_the way things are going I don't know_

_[Chorus:]_

_Tell me why are we, so blind to see_  
_That the one's we hurt, are you and me_  
_  
been spending most their lives, living in the gangsta's paradise_  
_been spending most their lives, living in the gangsta's paradise_  
_spending most our lives, living in the gangsta's paradise_  
_spending most our lives, living in the gangsta's paradise_

_Power and the money, money and the power_  
_minute after minute, hour after hour_  
_everybody's running, but half of them ain't looking_  
_what's going on in the kitchen, but I don't know what's cookin'_  
_  
they say I gotta learn, but nobody's here to teach me_  
_if they can't undersstand it, how can they reach me_  
_I guess they can't, I guess they won't_  
_I guess they front, that's why I know my life is out of luck, fool_

_been spending most their lives, living in the gangsta's paradise_  
_been spending most their lives, living in the gangsta's paradise_  
_spending most our lives, living in the gangsta's paradise_  
_spending most our lives, living in the gangsta's paradise_

_Tell me why are we, so blind to see_  
_That the one's we hurt, are you and me_  
_Tell me why are we, so blind to see_  
_That the one's we hurt, are you and me_

_Once the song was over a loud round of applause filled the pub._

_The man who had shoved Jacob before came out from behind the curtains and grabbed Jacob buy the wrist and dragged him along._

**End of Flashback**_  
_

"You sang at a local pub?" Murdoc asked surprised.

Jacob Nodded. "Yes he often forced me to sing an rap there so I could win him some drinking money."

Jacob rubbed his forehead.

"He was atleast nice enough to use some of the money so I could I could afford to go to school."

Murdoc smirked at Jacob and chuckled. "Ya' know kid, you and me aren't so different."

"Don't worry, we'll think of something." Murdoc placed his hand on Jacob's shoulder.

He then walked off to attend to other matters.

**Here you are another one! Sorry I haven't been here for awhile.**

**Give me some more ideas I'm in desperate need of some :) see ya' **


	3. Chapter 3: Was It A dream Or A Memory?

**Chapter 2 Authors POV.**

**_Later That Night_**

Jacob was sleeping in bed with his wife but as he slept, he began to dream.

**_Inside Jacob's__ dream_**

Jacob woke up on a cold hard surface and shivered from from the cold air that surrounded him. He opened his eye's and the first thing he saw was a bright white light.

Once his vision cleared he suddenly realized he was strapped down onto an operating table.

He looked at his surroundings and it seemed like he was in some sort of lab. He looked over saw two men in Lab Coats walk in.

Suddenly one of them spoke.

"**Experiment: Number 23** is ready for testing Mr. Kyuzo."

Jacob watched as a strange man walked in, with what seemed to be a vaccination needle.

The man looked down at Jacob and smiled "You will be my greatest experiment."

Jacob winced as he was injected with the mysterious chemical.

Suddenly Jacob found himself inside a giant test tube with a oxygen mask strapped to his face. As the tube filled up with the strange liquid Jacob listened to the two men speak.

"Mr. Kyuzo sir, are you sure this is a safe procedure?" One of the lab men asked.

"Because I'm not sure this is safe, especially for a young boy like **Number 23** here."

Jacob who was still listening thought to himself. _'__Number 23'_ The name sounded familiar to him.

Once the tube was full of the liquid, Jacob began to feel drowsy as the oxygen mask on his face began to pump gas causing Jacob to inhale it.

Suddenly he heard someone calling him distantly.

_"Jacob-kun Wake up!"_

Jacob Opened his eye's and saw Cyborg Noodle smiling down at him.

"You were squirming in your sleep, I thought you were having a bad dream." She explained.

"No it wasn't a bad dream, but it was a strange one." Jacob replied.

"What kind of dream was it?" Cyborg asked.

Jacob just placed his hand on her cheek. "I'll tell you about it in the morning."

Cyborg Noodle nodded and went back to sleep.

Jacob thought to himself. For some reason, What he had just dreamt of didn't feel like it was just a dream. To him it felt like a memory.

**Here you are another one tell me what you guys think and I'll continue. What do you think that dream was That Jacob had? You take a guess!**

**P.S. Sorry that I haven't been here for awhile I'm still recovering from a severe writers block so I'm also going to need your guys's help I need more Ideas For this story.  
**

**Can you help me? If you can, that'd be great! See ya soon! ;)**

**-Gorillazfan-102**


	4. Chapter 4: Experiment: 23

**Chapter 3**

The Next Morning Jacob and Cyborg Woke up to something Jumping on the bed. They opened their eye's and saw Akira sitting on the bed.

"Mommy, Daddy Can I have a little brother or sister?" He asked.

Both Cyborg Noodle and Jacob just looked at there son with a suprised expression on both there faces.

"We'll see son." Jacob answered breaking the silence. "Right now I have work to do." Jacob got up and slipped on his jeans and tank top and got up from the bed.

Cyborg Placed Akira in his playpen and got dressed as well.

Jacob went to the lift with Cyborg following behind him and went to the kitchen.

"Oi, Jacob." A gruff voice spoke.

Jacob looked and spotted Murdoc Reading a newspaper.

"Yes, Murdoc." Jacob answered.

"Don't Ya want any coffee, kid?" Murdoc asked.

Jacob looked and saw that there was a cup of coffee for him on the table. He walked over an sat down in the chair, and Cyborg Noodle sat next to him.

Jacob took a sip of his coffee. He sighed in relief feeling more awake.

"So kid, how did ya' sleep?" Murdoc asked breaking the awkward silence.

"I Had the weirdest dream last night." Jacob Replied.

"What did you dream of Jacob-kun?" Cyborg Noodle asked.

"Well...I was in this lab and..." Jacob explained what he had dreamt of.

Murdoc was slightly surprised at what he was hearing, but continued reading his newspaper. But suddenly he stopped Reading when Jacob Mentioned the name **Experiment: 23. **

"Did You Say **Experiment: 23**?" Murdoc asked.

"Yeah." Jacob Replied. "Actually The Name Sounds familiar to me."

Murdoc Just Stared at Jacob. Which made the young Mechanic feel uncomfortable.

"I should get to work." Jacob Stood up to leave but Cyborg gently Grabbed his hand.

Cyborg Noodle looked at up Jacob. "Jacob-Kun, You've been working too hard, why don't you take the day off?"

Jacob Looked back at his wife an smiled. He bent down and kissed her on the forehead then left the kitchen without saying a word.

Jacob went down stairs to work on repairing the Pipes with Dave. Oddly the two of them seem to get along just fine, albeit that Dave would constantly Ask for tea.

"Thank ya old chum." Dave took the cup of tea Jacob handed to him.

"By The way..." Dave began. "Who's that new little boy I've been seeing running around?"

"That's My son Akira." Jacob Continued Working on the pipes.

Dave looked at Jacob and spoke again. "Mind if I ask ya' another question?"

"Go right ahead." Jacob answered while working on the pipes.

"Your hair, why is it golden?" Dave asked.

Jacob raised in Eyebrow. "I don't know." He stated, Then continued to work.

_**One Week ****Later**_

While Jacob was Working He heard a ring at the doorbell.

"Coming." Jacob said while walking over to the door. He opened the door and his eye's widened upon seeing his old boss Pete standing in the doorway.

"Hello, Jacob." The man grunted.

"Hello, Pete." Jacob said in a low voice.

Jacob stepped out of the way so Pete could come inside.

He then closed the door and called pressed a button on the intercom to call upstairs.

"Cyborg! 2D! Murdoc! Come and say hello to Pete!" Jacob called.

About a minute later Both Cyborg and Murdoc came down the lift.

The lift doors opened and Cyborg, 2D and Murdoc stepped out.

"Pete this is my wife Cyborg." Jacob placed his arm around Cyborg. "And this Is My Family."

Jacob getsured to 2D and Murdoc.

"Guys this is Pete." Jacob Gestured to Pete. "My old Boss."

**Hi! I Bet you thought I forgot About this story Huh? Well I didn't I just Took a break. ****But I still need some New Ideas If Ya want me to continue. Why Do you Think Jacob Dreamt Of "Experiment: 23"?  
****Give me some Ideas And I'll Continue. **

**See ya' soon! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5: Akira

**Chapter 4 **

2D and Murdoc stared at Pete with shocked expressions.

"So where will I be staying?" Pete Grunted.

"Murdoc can you show him where he'll be staying?" Jacob asked.

Murdoc Nodded and showed Pete to his Bedroom. 2D went back to his own room.

Jacob placed his arm around Cyborg and walked back to their own room.

_**Meanwhile** _

Akira had crept out of his playpen and onto the lift. He pressed one of the buttons to got up and he stopped on the level of where the engine room was. He saw the Mechanic Dave banging the pipes with a frying pan and walked up to him.

"Mister?" Akira tugged on Dave's shirt.

Dave stopped working and looked at Akira.

"Have you seen my Daddy?" Akira asked.

"He went that way." Dave pointed down the hallway and Akira ran off.

_**Meanwhile** _

Pete had been shown to his room and Murdoc had left to go do other things.

Pete began unpacking his things when he suddenly heard small footsteps.

He turned around and saw Akira standing in the doorway.

"Hey mister, have you seen my daddy?" Akira asked.

Pete stared at Akira with an expression that Made Akira feel uncomfortable.

"Hey kid, come here." Pete grunted.

Akira walked closer to Pete.

Pete Walked passed the boy and shut the door behind him and locked it.

Akira became more scared of Pete.

"Mister what are you doing?" Akira asked.

"Come closer." Pete told the child.

Akira walked towards Pete. Suddenly Akira felt himself get jerked by his arm. Pete was pulling Akira towards him.

"Let me go!" Akira shouted. "Mommy! Daddy!" Akira felt his mouth get covered by Pete's hand.

"Be quiet." Pete growled as he unzipped the boys pants.

Akira could only whimper as he realized what was happening.

_**Meanwhile with Jacob and Cyborg**_

Cyborg and Jacob arrived at there room to find Akira had snuck out f his playpen.

"I'll go Find him dear." Jacob said to Cyborg Noodle as he kissed her on her forehead.

Jacob went to the lift and pressed the button to go up.

**_Thirty Minutes Later_**

Jacob aimlessly searched around for his son. He became worried about Akira as he continued to search for him.

About a minute later Jacob heard whimpering. He Followed the sound and it began to sound more like crying. Jacob looked and found Akira curled up in a corner Crying.

"Akira, what's wrong?" Jacob picked his son up.

Akira looked at his Daddy and just shook his head. Not wanting to say anything.

Jacob was worried about what happened but he thought it was because Akira had gotten lost.

He sighed and carried Akira back to his room.

When Jacob got back to his room He opened the doors and saw His wife Cyborg Noodle sitting the bed. Cyborg Noodle looked up and spotted Akira trembling in Jacob's arms.

"Jacob-kun what happened to Akira?" Cyborg Noodle asked.

"I don't know Cy." Jacob answered. "He wouldn't tell me."

Jacob laid Akira down on the bed so he could rest.

The young mechanic hoped Akira would be okay.

Jacob then looked at Cyborg and sighed.

"Come on dear lets let him rest." Jacob told her as he walked her to the lift.

Akira layed on the bed shaking. Remembering what had happened.

Pete grabbing him by his arm. Pete jerking him towards him and putting his hand over Akira's mouth then unzipping his pants. Akira trembled as he remembered what happened next. He could never forget it.

How was he going to explain this to His Mommy and Daddy?

**Uh Oh what Happened to little Akira? What Did Pete do To him? Again Pete is ladyxa's Character She's letting me use him. Thanks again ladyxa. Anywho tell me what you think happened to Akira and give me some more Idea's see ya' soon! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6: Finding Out

**Chapter 5**

It had been nearly a week since Akira started Acting different. Jacob and Cyborg Both Noticed that Akira was behaving very strangely. They would ask Akira what was wrong but he wouldn't answer. One day, they decided to have a talk with Akira. Jacob sat on the couch, with his son Akira sitting on his Mother's lap, and then spoke.

"Akira, you've been acting a lot different what's going on?" Jacob asked. Akira opened his mouth to answer, when he suddenly saw Pete walk in.

Jacob looked and saw Pete and looked back at Akira. Suddenly Akira squirmed free from his mothers hold and ran off.

Jacob just sighed. If he had turned around, he would have seen Pete grin evilly.

Meanwhile Akira ran to his room and laid on the bed Akira kept seeing the images playing in his head again and again.

**_Later That Day_**

Jacob was laying on the bed alone. He wasn't really interested in trying to catch up with his old boss Pete. Not since the day he first met the Bastard.

**Flashback**

_An Eleven year old Jacob was wandering the streets at a late evening. It was cold, he was an orphan, and he was all alone. _

_Jacob continued to wander the city until he felt himself get hit in the back of his head, and that was the last thing he felt before he blacked out._

_Jacob woke up in an old bedroom on an old worn mattress. The place he was in smelt like Cigarettes, and alcohol._

_"Where am I?" He asked himself._

_Suddenly the door flew open and man with Greasy black hair and A beard walked in. "Hurry up ya little punk, You got work to do!"_

_"Wh-what?" Jacob questioned._

_The man walked over to Jacob and leaned in._

_"The Name is Pete, and You're working for me Now!" The man's breath wreaked of alcohol and cigarettes. _

_"You should consider yourself lucky that you have a roof over your head now. But don't think this means you'll be having it easy! Because starting today I'm gonna work you half to death!" Pete told the boy._

_"I've heard about you, You've were all over the TV the Radio everywhere, You're the orphan, simply Known as Jacob!" Pete explained to the boy. "You maybe an Orphan but from what those news reporters said, you're a Genius kid, you'll be of good use."_

_Pete shoved an old Pair of clothes into Jacob's arms._

_"Hurry up and Get Dressed!" Pete ordered._

_"Yes Sir!" Jacob said._

_Jacob quickly got dressed in the Baggy pair of cargo pants and the old T shirt, then walked over to Pete.  
Pete Grabbed the boys arm and Dragged him down stairs._

_Pete Dragged Jacob to a Garage and opened the Garage door. He roughly Tossed Jacob in and Jacob sat up. Pete suddenly threw a Toolbox in the boys face causing several tools to fall out._

_Jacob rubbed his head in pain. He looked at Pete with a raised eyebrow. _

_"You see that Behind you?!" Pete shouted._

_Jacob Looked Behind him and saw an Old Car that was Badly Banged up._

_"I want this Car Up and Running By the Time I get Back, and so Help me if it's Not, You won't expect any mercy from me!" Pete closed The Garage door Leaving Jacob To work on the car._

_Jacob successfully got the car foxed and up and running. But his work wasn't done. Pete had him work on the Pipes and several other things. By the time Jacob was through the poor boy was exhausted. Pete was furious at Jacob wanting to quit and beat the poor boy. He grabbed Jacob by the back of his shirt and Dragged him upstairs. He open the door and threw Jacobs frail body into the room and slammed the door and locked it._

**End Flashback **

Jacob sighed and closed his eye's and, tried to get his mind off things by thinking of the good things he now has. He has a wife, so that's good, and a Beautiful little boy, that was good also He...Bang!

Jacob was snapped out his trance when his door flew open. Cyborg came in Holding a crying Akira.

"It's Horrible Jacob-kun!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"What is it Luv?!" Jacob questioned.

Jacob looked at Akira who was still sobbing.

"Akira what happened?" Jacob asked.

"Pete." Akira said.

"What about Pete Akira?" Jacob raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"He..he.. Touched me." Akira answered with tears streaming down his face.

Jacob's eye's widened.

Cyborg suddenly sensed a huge disturbance within Jacob. Jacob clenched his fists so tightly that Cyborg heard his knuckles crack. He ran out of the room. Cyborg heard him shouting.

"MURDOC WHERE DO YOU KEEP YOUR TAZER GUN?!"

**Here you are another one tell me what you guys think and I'll continue.**

**P.S. Sorry that I haven't been here for awhile I'm still recovering from a severe writers block so I'm also going to need your guys's help I need more Ideas For this story.  
**

**Can you help me? If you can, that'd be great! See ya soon! ;)**

**-Gorillazfan-102**


End file.
